


[podfic] Partners

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Young Justice Season Two, ITPE 2016, M/M, Podfic, he found jason todd, original recipe roy harper - Freeform, tim drake was going to find a robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "If he doesn't kill you," X answers, "He makes you stronger."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742061) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Young Justice Season Two, tim drake was going to find a robin, he found jason todd, original recipe roy harper ****

**Length:**  00:31:51  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(DCU\)%20_Partners_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122702.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)

 


End file.
